


Revenge of the Bridesmaids

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, based on Revenge of the Bridesmaids, favorite movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home for his parent's anniversary, Scott is thrown into a ploy to break up his old "friend" and the love of his best friend's life. Together with Lydia Martin they will succeed in getting the real couple together and break up this sham of a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/gifts).



> This is based on the ABC family original movie. If you haven't watched it; watch it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VymweM_QbYo

Scott stood in front of a camera. “I never thought I would have my mug shot taken.”

He moves out of the way and Lydia steps in, “Man, this dress doesn’t look good on anyone.”

The camera flashed. “Turn.” The female police officer directed.

“Turn, what if I don’t want to turn; who’s gonna turn me, you?” Lydia said snarling.

 “Why don’t you turn this.” The camera flashed capturing a blurry picture of the obscene gesture.

“Something you should know about me; I have a little problem with authority.” She told the police officer.

“When we were in 5th grade I told our music teacher, Mrs. Hunter, that if she wanted to sing like birds; she should get herself some freakin birds.” Lydia stated.

“I laughed so hard I peed and we had to sit through recess together.” Scott commented.

“We have been friends ever sense.” They stated together.

Stiles was pushed into the camera’s range.

“That’s Stiles, I wish I could say he was the only nice one but that’s a lie.” Lydia told the officers around her.

“The thing is we did it all for him.” Scott defended.

“That was the idea anyways; look you’re cutting in on middle maybe we should back up 16 years.” Lydia explained.

“So you can meet the reason for our problems.” Scott added.

“Her name is Kate Argent.” Lydia said starting the story. “We met her in high school.”

“She seemed like a nice girl that was until she got in the group and started dating Derek.” Scott added.

“She changed everything around, but that was life; just before we left for college her and Derek broke up and we thought she was out of our lives forever.” He explained.

“After high school, my parents moved out west and Scott and I set off for New York.” Lydia said.

“I joined at veterinarian clinic, I did well and I hoping on opening my own practice.” Scott said. “That dream is coming along slowly, very very slowly; meanwhile Lydia took the legal route, she worked many cases but nothing big enough to make her known, she was good though.”

“We always kept up with Stiles though; he was dating Derek that seemed to be enough for him as far as I knew I didn’t get home a lot, Scott goes home a lot he loves his mom.” Lydia continued the story.

“That’s how we ended up in Beacon Hills last week, Stiles’ and Scott’s parents 10 year wedding anniversary. The sheriff was taking Melissa on a cruise she always wanted but first the mandatory party where every living relative can ask us if we’re either married of famous yet.”

*Flashback*

Scott and Lydia are sitting around a big table.

Melissa and John are sitting across from them. “Scott is working on getting his own veterinarian practice, you are almost there aren’t you honey.” Melissa asked.

Scott looked up from his plate. “Um, yeah I save up around appointments and I am close.”

“You know, he has saved up so much money and has even found a place.” Lydia interrupted.

“You gotta lie to them, tell what they want to hear.” She whispered to him.

“What about you Lydia, any big cases?” John asked.

Scott spoke before Lydia could respond. “She has a huge case right now but it’s very hush, you know how law is.” 

“Yeah speaking of which I should check my voicemail and see if anything has changed in the case.” Lydia said grabbing her bag and pulling Scott to follow.

“Good luck.” Melissa called after them.

Lydia held on to Scott until they got outside. “Great to be home isn’t it, surrounded by familiar faces who will never understand you.”

“Air I need air.” Scott replied.

“We’re outside.” Lydia commented.

“Air without relatives.” Scott said taking a drink of the beer he grabbed on his way out.

“Oh, oh is that Scott McCall I see and Lydia, no Lydia Martin.” Lydia’s eyes bugged out at the voice.

“Oh god, it’s Kate run for your life.” Scott said

“I can’t I’m in heels.” Lydia said begrudgingly.

Scott and Lydia turned and put on fake smiles.

“Oh my god, get over here it has been forever.” Kate said pulling them into hugs.

Lydia cringed at the contact and Scott tried to get away as fast as possible.

“Dad, daddy, you remember Lydia and Scott.” Kate said addressing her father Gerald.

Gerald smiled an exaggerated smile. “Yes.”

Scott resisted an eyes roll as he looked at the group behind Kate.

His eyes lit up when he saw Stiles. “Hey Stiles.” He said with a huge smile.

“Stiles, I didn’t even see you there.” Lydia said pushing pasted Kate to get to him.

Kate glared but moved out of the way.

Lydia kissed Stiles on the cheek. “Did you change your phone number I have been trying to get a hold of you for weeks?”

“I’m sorry, I.” Stiles began.

“Oh you don’t even know why we’re here, this is my bridal party.” Kate said and then flashed her ring finger. “I’m getting married.”

“To a groom?” Lydia asked.

“Oh you and your sass, you know the wedding is in 10 days and I wanted to invite you but daddy said he couldn’t find your addresses anywhere.” Kate said.

“I’m sure if you asked Scott and Stiles’ parents, what is that guys 10 years in the same house, I sure they could have told you.” Lydia said

“Oh god, well of course Dad.” Kate said looking at her father.

“Oh you’re right.” Gerald said not looking apologetic at all.

“Next time huh?” Lydia commented.

“Oh let me introduce you to everyone; Stiles you know of course and these are the other members of my bridal party, Allison, Vernon and Erica Boyd.” Kate said pointing to the couple.

“We were just married.” said Erica with a smile.

Scott smiled and turned “So Stiles, you’re in a wedding party I wish we could come, we could see Derek again; he’s gonna be there right?”

“Um, yes.” Stiles said with a sad smile.

“Oh there he is, he hasn’t changed at all, nice pick Stiles.” Lydia said giving him a playful slug on the shoulder.

Derek walked up and passed the three, glancing quickly at Stiles

“Ah here’s our groom.” Gerald said addressing Derek.

“Oh Der-bear, we’ve been waiting for you.” Kate said smiling

“Alright then bridesmaids, groomsmen let’s get going.” Derek said with a tight lipped smile.

“Oh you stop, someone has a baseball game they want to catch at three.” Kate said with a smile and pulled Derek into a deep kiss.

Stiles looked down at the ground sadly and pushed through the group. “Excuse me.” He said disappearing into the house.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Gerald said motioning for the group to follow him.

“So good seeing you both.” Kate said.

Scott and Lydia stood there with their mouths open in shock.

“Close your mouths.” Isaac said stepping up behind them

Lydia and Scott’s snapped their mouths shut.

“So Sties an old friend of yours; guessing you haven’t talked in a while.” Isaac asked.

“So, yeah that’s Derek that Stiles use to date be we’re not allowed to acknowledge that so this is me not acknowledging it.” Isaac said.

Lydia and Scott turned to face Isaac.

“You’re Isaac Lahey; you use to have big ears and a slutty sister.” Lydia commented.

“I grew into my ears and I’ll tell Erica you said hi.” Isaac replied.

“Thank you.” Lydia said with a small smile.

“I don’t remember you.” Scott said looking Isaac up and down.

“Really because we had bio together twice and I asked you to prom.” Isaac said with a smile.

“What?” Scott said his eyes bugging out.

“No I’m just kidding, I was a year younger and spent most of high school tripping over my ears.” Isaac said

“So you still live in Beacon Hills?” Scott asked in shock.

“Yeah I still live in Beacon Hills.” Isaac said, his smile falling.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” Scott defended.

“Yeah you did.” Isaac stated.

“Yeah you did.” Lydia agreed. “Let’s go find Stiles.”

She pulled him along away from Isaac and towards the house.

“Cute.” She said nudging Scott.

Scott smiled. “I know.”

Kate stopped them near the door. “Now you two have to come to the wedding, Derek would love it.”

“You know I can’t I have a case.” Lydia said

“And I need to renew my lease on my apartment.” Scott said

“Oh come on you know you want to come to this wedding and daddy and I would love to have you, daddy?” Kate said turning to address her father.

“Have a safe trip back.” Gerald said climbing the steps.

“Well we would, please think about it.” Kate said smiling sweetly.

The pair nodded and Kate smiled at them and walked away.

“Let’s go find Stiles.” Scott said.

The pair walked into the house and walked up the stairs.

They walked up to the second story and picked up the noise of someone crying.

The pair followed the sound to the bathroom.

“Stiles?” Scott asked concerned

“Stiles sweetie you ok?” Lydia questioned knocking on the door.

“It’s ok, I’m fine.” Stiles’ voice was muffled the door.

“You have been dating Derek forever; you said he was the one, what happened?” Scott asked

“Yeah why the hell didn’t you call us?” Lydia asked annoyed

“Cause you would have been mad and yelled at me.” Stiles screamed.

“You’re damn right!” Lydia said opening the door angrily.

Stiles walked out wiping his eyes.

“She stole him from you, didn’t she?” Scott asked angrily

“No, no Kate’s good for Derek and after all she let him pick me as a groomsman.” Stiles said putting on a fake smile.

“And why did you agree?” Scott asked confused.

“Cause I’m a sap.”  Stiles responded.

“Oh Dude what are you gonna do?” Scott questioned.

“I’m gonna put on that black tux with ugly fuchsia undershirt, walk in the bridal precession and show the whole world I am totally and completely over Derek Hale.” Stiles said with determination and a big smile.

Thinking over his plan Stiles frowned and buried his head in Lydia chest, letting his tears fall again.

“That’s an airtight plan.” Lydia said rubbing his back.

Their attention was drawn towards the door as Boyd and Erica enter laughing.

Erica caught Stiles’ tearstained face in the mirror.

“Holy smokes Batman what happened?” She asked concerned

“Um you know what on his way upstairs he stubbed his toe on the landing, you know how much that hurts.” Scott explained.

Erica nodded. “Oh yeah I used to do that a lot when we moved into our new house.”

Erica left Boyd’s side and walked up giving Stiles’ a one armed hug. “We can get you some ice.”

“No thanks Catwoman, I’ll be fine.” Stiles’ said giving her a small smile.

“So how did you two meet Stiles?” Lydia asked

“We were Derek’s friends in college, we met Stiles through him.” Boyd explained.

“That’s pretty awesome.” Scott said smiling.

The pair nodded and turned to walk back downstairs.

 

Lydia and Scott sat in the Stilinski house. After calming Stiles’ down, he and the other bridal party headed back to the Hale estate where they were staying.

Lydia poured her and Scott some wine left over from the party.

“Can you believe Kate?” She said handing Scott a glass.

“I know, poor Stiles.” Scott said taking his glass.

“I mean it’s crazy.” Lydia said after taking a sip.

John pulled a suitcase up from the basement

“John I need the big suitcase.” Melissa called from upstairs

“That’s why I’m getting it.” He yelled back

“What could Derek see in Kate?” Scott asked.

“Boobs, he’s a guy.” Lydia responded.

“I resent that.” Scott said

“It’s a business transaction.” John cut in bitterly.

“Business transaction?” Scott questioned

“I really shouldn’t say anything.” He said

“Have some wine, John.” Lydia said offering him her glass.

“Did you hear something, dad?” Scott inquired

“Well three months ago Gerald was putting his house up for sale, he had run through his family’s money and was having troubling finding a way to get more; Chris left the family so he couldn’t get money from him.” John said

“Stealing money from you family is a tricky business.” Lydia stated

“And Derek’s family, loaded, a day after the engagement they took the house off the market.” John explained.

“John.” Melissa called from upstairs. John sighed and handed the wine glass back to Lydia before grabbing the suitcase and walking upstairs

“Sex for money, good to see traditional marriage is alive and well.” Lydia said rolling her eyes.

“Poor Stiles, we should tell him.” Scott reasoned.

“Tell him a she-witch stole the love of his life, I think he knows that.” Lydia said raising an eye at Scott.

“Well it’s wrong, it’s evil, we can’t just drop it..” Scott was interrupted when his phone started buzzing. “Oh that’s my relator I gotta take it.”

Scott smiled and answered his phone. “Hey Alice, oh the location I forgot all about it what did they think of my offer? Oh, okay I see, not not even, oh ok yeah thank, bye.”

“Good news?” Lydia asked

“Not even a second look, nothing; you know the place was flawed  not nearly big enough for me.” Scott defended.

“You wanted it bad.” Lydia said smiling

“So bad.” Scott agreed.

“Alright let’s get you more wine and more for me.” She said refilling their glasses.

 

Lydia and Scott sat on a bed with a romantic comedy playing in the background.

“Why are we watching this, it’s just one big lie.” He said burying his head in the pillow.

Lydia switched off the TV and got up grabbing the empty wine bottle.

“You’re right romantic comedies lie, action movies have it right.” She said walking towards the kitchen.

“You hate action movies.” Scott said following.

“I hate them because they’re right, in action movie some psychopath takes 25 sweet people hostage and Matt Damon or Denzel gets together an elite team of navy seals, they go behind enemy lines and do what needs to be done.” She says grabbing another wine bottle.

“They wipe out the henchmen, the psychopath dies some spectacular death and the sweet people go free.” She continued

“Yeah that’s what you need to make love work, a ruthless swat team with guns.” Scott said grabbing food from the fridge.

“Michael still hasn’t called?” Lydia asked

“No he’s in Athens with his cute secretary who he swears he’s not sleeping with, ha.” Scott says mockingly.

“You shouldn’t date CEOs” Lydia reasoned

“Well who else do I meet?” Scott asked

“You met that cute guy Isaac and he liked you.” She said smiling

“He did not, ok he did but he’s a trap there is one in every town, a sweet, non-pretentious guy you go out on one date and you end up the gay couple that every block in suburbia seems to have.” He said shuddering at the thought.

“You like him; you really, really like him.” Lydia said smiling.

“I do not.” Scott said glaring at her.

“What you gonna do when he calls?” She asked

“He’s not gonna call, cause nice guys don’t call me just selfish CEO who screw their secretaries; now what are we gonna do about Stiles?” He asked

“I say we go full bore swat team and break up Derek and Kate.” She told him.

“Ok, no more wine for you.” Scott said moving the bottle.

“No, I’m serious that’s what Matt Damon and any of those other hot action guys would do; we break into the compound and bust stuff the hell up.” Lydia said aggressively

“Ok, what are we gonna do, disguise ourselves as German officers?” Scott said raising a brow

“Exactly, we wear the suit of the enemy; bridesmaid and groomsman.” She said smiling and placing her hands on her hips.

“They already have their bridal party.” Scott argued

“Ok, then two of them have a little accident; come on Scott if anyone deserves to be knocked down a few pegs it’s Kate.” She argued. “Stiles had one thing he loved in life and Kate took it, are you really gonna let her get away with that?”

“Do you really think we can take down Kate, do you think we can stop this wedding?” Scott asked smiling

“We can do anything, why, because we are sophisticated people from New York or as Gerald would say, you two think too much.” She said imitating their enemy.

“Alright, I’m starting to like it; Kate is going down.” Scott said handing her a glass of wine.

“To love, to Stiles.” She said raising her glass.

“To the defeat of the third Reich!” Scott said toasting.

Lydia took a drink. “Now to bed with us, we have a meeting tomorrow with a recent married couple.”

Scott smiled and drained his drink. Setting it in the sink he followed her to bed.


	2. Thinky Girls are Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I have a writing bug so I may get more out by tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy all!

“I can’t believe this ice cream place is still here!” Scott exclaimed as he paid for the ice cream.

Erica smiled and took the ice cream. “So what’s with the show of kindness?”

Lydia smiled sweetly. “Can’t we treat our friend’s friend to ice cream?”

“Well of course you can.” Confirmed Boyd. “However I have a feeling that you two have interior motives.”

Scott laughed. “Come, let’s sit.” He said as he ushered them to the back table.

“So what exactly are you two planning?” Erica inquired.

Lydia sighed and smiled. “I can see why Stiles likes you two; so tell me; how do you feel about Kate and Gerald?”

Boyd frowned. “She is a bitch in white clothing and he is the devil incarnate.” Boyd stated. “Then again I might be too nice to the devil by saying that.”

“So not a fan?” Scott asked.

“Look, we met Stiles in college.” Boyd explained. “He and Derek are crazy about each other, we thought they would be married in no time.”

“Sadly the next thing we knew, school had ended and we came back after our honeymoon to Stiles moving out of their shared apartment and Kate was moving in with a big engagement ring on her stubby, fat finger.” Erica continued.

“Do you know what happened?” Scott questioned.

“No, Kate was always around so we could never talk to Derek about it and Stiles got upset every time it was mentioned.” Erica replied sadly.

“Damn.” Lydia exclaimed.

“Anyways bottom line, we can’t do anything to stop this wedding because Kate will have us removed so fast your heads would spin.” Erica confirmed. “However, you two are old friends so you would probably be able to crawl under the radar.”

Scott smiled. “I am so happy we are all on the same page, the only problem is that if you two just leave Kate will get suspicious.”

Boyd nodded. “That is true, any ideas?”

Lydia thought for a second before snapping her fingers. “I got it!” She smiled. “How many stories do you know about Kate?”

“Oh quite a few.” Erica said.

“Anything that might cause a rift between old friends?” Lydia inquired.

Erica smirked. “I like the way you think Miss Martin.”

Boyd looked between. “So let’s make sure we are all on the same page; Erica and I will piss Kate and Gerald off.” Lydia nodded.

“Then we can swoop in and take over as old friends.” Scott confirmed.

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Erica smiled. “Have fun with the bitch known as Kate Argent.”

“We want an invite to the wedding when you get Stiles and Derek back together.” Boyd stated.

“Can do.” Lydia said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Scott waved at Erica and Boyd and turned to walk away with Lydia. “I do love the people Stiles attracts.”

“The trap is set and now we just wait.” Lydia smiled.

“You do learn a few things in the big city.” Scott smirked and turned towards their parking spot. “Oh no, their towing my mom’s car!” He said, running towards the car.

“Hey what are you doing?” Lydia screamed.

The worker frowned and pointed to the no parking sign next to the car.

“Where did that come from?” She said, sounding annoyed.

“Been up there for about three years.” Said the worker unemotionally.

“Well we didn’t know because we don’t live here; we live in New York City.” Scott tried to explain.

The worker looked annoyed and went back to hooking the car on to the tow truck.  He glanced over a little as a car pulled up.

“Hey, Danny what’s up?” Isaac asked, getting out of the car.

“Living the dream, Isaac, how about you?” He asked

“Pretty good.” Looks over to Scott and Lydia. “Can you give me a second?”

Lydia smiled and turned away. “There’s your boy.” He whispered to Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Ok, shush.”

Danny sighed and let down the car. “My mistake, turns out you can park if you are back in town for your parent’s anniversary.”

“So cute.” Lydia said smiling.

“Ok, shut.” Scott said nudging her.

Isaac smiled and walked over to the pair. “Hi.”

Scott smiled but remained quiet.

Lydia looked between the two. “You know I think I lost something somewhere, I think I am going to go find it.” She said turning and walking off.

Isaac smiled. “I like your friend.”

Scott laughed softly. “How did you do that?” He asked.

“Hooked him up a while ago with a coworker, or I’m a cop and Danny owes me a few favors.” Isaac answered.

“You’re a cop?” Scott said with slight disgust. “Crap, that sounded bad let me try again, Oh so you’re in law enforcement.” Scott said with a tight smile. “That didn’t sound any better.”

Isaac laughed. “I like to see you frazzled, it’s sexy.”

Scott rose a brow. “Sexy?”

“So listen Scott.” Isaac started.

“Look, I really appreciate what you did just there but I don’t think…” Scott began.

“Hey take it easy, no one is asking anyone out.” Isaac explained. “I just want to say make sure you read all of our small town parking signs and you have a safe trip back to the big city.” He said smiling and walking away.

Scott stood there confused. “That’s it?”

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“This home has been so apart of my life for so many years.” Kate said smiling. “Oh Mr. Kingsford, it would mean so much to me and Derek for it to be on your cover.”

“Now Ms. Argent, I am only writing an article, I can’t guarantee a cover.” He explained. “Now why don’t you tell me something about yourself and Derek?”

Kate smiled sweetly. “Now I don’t want to brag about us, but I am sure my bridal party would love to tell you all about us?”

Allison nodded. “Of course, as Kate’s niece I have known here all my life and I have never seen any people more made for each other than Kate and Derek.”

Kate smiled sweetly. “She is like a little sister to me; it has also meant so much to me that Derek’s friends could accept me into their family.”

Erica smiled. “Oh it was nothing Kate, we knew the rumors about you couldn’t be true.”

Mr. Kingsford. “Rumors?”

Boyd nodded. “Oh yeah, you see in college it was said that Kate was so easy that she would spread her legs for anyone in school.”

“Most people said she even slept with the Dean of admissions and that he wanted more from here.” Erica continued.

“Really?” Mr. Kingsford inquired.

“Oh yeah and that isn’t the worst.” Boyd explained. “There was even a picture of her taken where she was servicing 5 boys at once.

Erica laughed. “Of course, we never believed those rumors, even if she did have rug burn.”

Mr. Kingsford smiled and went to write on his notepad.

Kate smiled and covered his hand, laughing nervously.

“They are so silly.” She said, turning to glare as Erica and Boyd smiled

 Erica smiled as she stepped into the cab. “Now we can only hope.”

“Good luck to Scott and Lydia.” Boyd said sliding in next to here.

Erica laughed. “Home we go!” She said as she pulled Boyd into a kiss.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

“Well apparently some of Derek’s old friends weren’t as happy with the engagement as they said.” Gerald explained into the phone. “Well thank you Mr. Kingsford, I knew you’d understand, we will see you and your photographer tomorrow, bye now.”

Gerald smiled and walked into the living room.

“Oh Daddy, great news, Scott and Lydia have changed their plans because of me they are going to stay in town for the wedding!” Kate said, smiling gleefully.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll sit in the back, we won’t make a peep.” Lydia reassured.

“Yeah we don’t even need to be in the pictures.” Scott added.

Lydia laughed. “Yeah, it’s not like we’re the bridal party or anything.”

Kate’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my god, lightbulb, what if you were part of the bridal party?”

Lydia smiled. “Oh now that would be a dream come true.”

“Yeah.” Scott agreed.

“Kate, may I have a word with you?” Gerald asked

Kate nodded and stood up.

“Kate they are not bridal party material.” Gerald whispered harshly.

“Daddy, this is my wedding and I want them as my bridal party.” Kate responded angrily.

Kate cleared her throat and turned. “Daddy has something to say.”

Gerald smiled tightly. “Yes, well...”

Kate smiled and shook with excitement. “Oh for gosh sakes, you’re my new bridal party!”

Lydia smiled. “No, oh my god.” She said screaming happily.

“Yes!” Scott said excited.

“Yes!” Kate confirmed, jumping up and down in excitement.


	3. This Will Need an Obituary

“Well here we are.” Lydia said unlocking the door to their assigned room.

“Got cherubs?” Scott asked, looking around in disgust. “Since when does Derek or anyone in his family like cherubs?”

“It was probably Kate’s idea.” Lydia responded. “Then again I have learnt you can never have too many cherubs.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Alright Serg, we’re behind enemy lines, what now?”

“Why are you asking me?” Lydia questioned.

“Because you’re the high powered attorney able to make any man confess.” Scott answered.

“I will give you that.” Lydia said with a smirk, “Alright break up the couple, break up the wedding couple, ah I got it you sleep with the groom!”

“Yes we help our friend Stiles by me sleeping with the love of his life.” Scott said sarcastically.

“Hey I never said there wouldn’t be any casualties.” Lydia responded. “Oh! You sleep with Kate!”

“Why do all yours plans have me sleeping with someone; is this how you see me?” Scott asked plopping on to a chair.

“A little bit.” Lydia confirmed.

“Alright, let me get killed by being in bed with Kate.” Scott said with an eye roll. “I wonder where they have Stiles stashed, probably in the ha-ha stole your boyfriend room.”

“No she’s in the Persimmon room.” Lydia said reading over a paper.

“How do you know?” Scott asked skeptically.

“Oh it’s right here under room assignments, in the bridal party news.” Lydia said handing Scott the paper.

“Oh of course your own pre-wedding magazine, guess who made the cover, Kate!” Scott said sarcastically.

____________________________________________________________________

“You know I really think we are overthinking this, if we want to get Derek and Stiles back together, let’s just get Derek and Stiles back together.” Scott commented as Lydia and he walked the empty halls.

“Lilac room, rose room, clementine room.” Lydia said pointing to the rooms.

“We could clean him up a bit, boost his confidence and throw them in a room together.” Scott reasoned.

“Come on show me the persimmon room.” Lydia said frustrated.

“Then we could turn up the heat a bit and then I don’t have to sleep with anyone.” Scott said.

“You ok with that?” Lydia questioned. “Oh the persimmon room, ha ha ha!”

Scott knocks. “Stiles!” He whispered.

Stiles opened the door and smiled. “What are you guys doing here, how did you get in?” He asked happily.

“We’re the new bridal party.” Lydia said with a big smile.

Stiles looked confused. “Really, does Gerald know?”

“Yes he does.” Gerald said from down the hall, gaining the attention from the little group. “Is there a probably with your room, Scott and Lydia?”

“No, I just wanted to see the persimmon room.” Lydia lied.

“It’s clearly stated in the newsletter that lights out is 11pm.” Gerald informed them coldly.

“A curfew, are you kidding me.” Lydia said sassily.

Scott smiled. “Why what she means is yes sir.”

“Good night then Stiles.” Gerald said staring harshly at Stiles.

Stiles looked down. “Oh um yeah goodnight.” Stiles quietly shut the door.

“It’s off to bed.” Lydia said with a nod.

Scott and Lydia began to walk to their room but were blocked by Gerald.

“I know exactly why you are here.” He said coldly. “You think being part of the bridal party is some kind of game, you’re here to laugh at our expense.”

Lydia smiled tightly. “No we take what we’re doing here very seriously.” She reassured Gerald.

“Yeah, almost like we’re on a mission.” Scott agreed.

Gerald tried to stare them down.

“This wedding is in 8 days.” He warned. “I expect you to uphold the sacred trust that Kate had bestowed upon you, we do understand each other, don’t we?”

“Yeah, of course.” Scott confirmed.

“Good, well I’m glad we had this little talk.” He smiled and turned away. “Now you two get to bed, you need your sleep, especially you Lydia.”

Lydia glared and bolted toward Gerald’s retreating form.

“Oh no.” Scott said, holding her back.

Lydia tries again and knocks Scott down.

_________________________________________________________________

Scott and Lydia laid sound asleep in their room, a little past 8.

“Do do doluttlu do do do, rise and shine sleepy heads.” Kate said entering the room with a smile.

“Extra, extra read all about it, you both made the front page, old friends join bridal fun.” Kate said, laying the papers on their bodies. “Kate, tickled pink.”

“Now breakfast in half an hour on the east porch, then at 9 o’ clock it’s time to put on the charm because Wedding Bells at South magazine will be here for interviews and pictures.” She explained

“Then at 11, get ready.” Kate smiled and mimics a drum roll. “Lydia’s first dress fitting and there is so much more after that so you need to get moving, ok, let’s go, chop-chop, bye!” Kate smiled big and left waving at the tired pair.

Lydia groaned. “She keeps this up, this is gonna need an obituary page.”

Scott sighed and covered himself with a blanket.

__________________________________________________________

Kate smiled as the photographer took her pictures.

Allison smiled up at her aunt. “Being selected Kate’s maid of honor is the most important thing that have ever happened in my entire life.”

She smiled big. “Ever since I was little Kate has been like a sister to me, more than sisters, she’s like my second mom.”

Kate smiled warmly at Allison.

Lydia stared unimpressed at the pair from the breakfast table. “The funny thing is, she’s happier than we are.”

“Morning guys.” Stiles said as he approached the pair.

His smiled turned to a frown as Gerald came forward and pushed her toward the reporter. “Oh ok, he said smiling.

“Ok you two!” Kate said walking up to Lydia and Scott. “The better the interview, the more likely we are to get the cover, I hope you are both thinking of lots of colorful anecdotes.”

“Oh yeah, that’s what we’re doing over here.” Scott established

Lydia grinned. “Yeah tried a few jokes on the butler, freaking killed.”

Kate giggled nervously. “Oh Lydia you are a regular old Sarah Silverman sometimes.”

“But serious, when it’s your turn to talk please no frowny faces, no sassy attitude, remember you are the bridal support.” Kate clutched her head. “And none of that other thing you do.”

“Oh you mean sarcasm?” Lydia asked.

“None of that.” Kate said.

“Kate I could never be sarcastic with you.” Lydia said with a fake smile.

“Oh, thank you.” She smiled, flattered.

“Here you go, breakfast.” The butler said putting food down in front of the two.

Scott smiled and began eating and turned watch Stiles talk.

“We have known each other since high school, we have talked about being in each other’s wedding.” Stiles said smiled.

“And now you are in each other’s weddings.” The reporter confirmed.

“Yes we are.” Stiles affirmed.

“When you see Kate and Derek together, bride and groom, how does that make you feel?” The reporter asked.

Stiles smiled tightly. “Well, um, I.” Stiles smiled and looked up at Kate.

Kate smiled at him and his smile fell. “I’m sorry I can’t do this!”

Stiles stood up and ran off sobbing.

“What a dear sweet friend he is.” Kate told the reporter.

Scott and Lydia rushed after Stiles.

Gerald smiled and handed the reporter a drink. “They are so close.”

“Stiles!” Lydia screamed as she ran after Stiles.

“Sti!” Scott said following.

“Stiles, slow down!” Lydia said, running out of breath.

“Stiles!” Scott said cornering Stiles in the clearing. A grounds keep was grinding up twigs.

“Oh I knew they would ask me about Kate but I did not thing they would ask me about Derek.” Stiles sobbed out.

“Look it’s gonna be ok, we’re gonna fix everything.” Scott explained.

“Excuse me, we are trying to have a conversation here, can you wrap it up?” Lydia yelled at the grounds keep.

He glared but shut off the machine.

“Thank you, you’re a prince.” Lydia said with a charming smile.

She moved and sat on Stiles’ other side.

“What do you mean you’re gonna fix everything?” Stiles interrogated.

“That’s why Boyd and Erica are gone and we are here.” Scott told him.

“You did that?” Stiles inquired.

“Yes we did and we did it for you, we are gonna help you get Derek back, now spruce it up, you gotta look handsome.” Lydia commanded

“Yes, he’s gonna fall in love with you all over again.” Scott told him.

“No, he can’t.” Stiles argued.

“Yes he can.” Scott counted.

“No, they have to get married.” Stiles said with a frown.

“Whose side are you on?” Lydia said surprised.

“It’s a secret, it’s a big secret, and I can’t say anything.” Stiles explained.

“Spill it.” Lydia commanded.

“Kate is pregnant.” Stiles blurted out. “And it’s Derek’s.”

“What?” Scott said in surprise.

He looked down in despair. “So you see they have to get married, that little baby cannot grow up without a parent not if I have anything to say about it.”

___________________________________________________________________

“It’s always felt weird around Derek’s family.” Stiles said as the trio laid under a big cherry blossom tree.

“Some of them think that anyone who is not rich like them is some kind of gold digger, but that’s not me.” Stiles continued.

“No, we know honey.” Lydia comforted him

“Some of them made me so uncomfortable; then on day his uncle Peter made a joke about how I’m like their big sale joke, Derek didn’t argue.” He told them.

“I just lost it, I said if that’s how you think of me maybe we should break up right now; I didn’t mean it I was just mad.” Stiles recounted. “When I finally got the courage to call and say I was sorry someone had swooped in and grabbed him.”

“Let me guess, our dear friend Kate.” Scott scoffed.

“Yeah, she threw herself at him.” Stiles confirmed.

“Under him is more like it.” Lydia said in disgust.

“They only slept together once but that was enough.” Stiles said sadly.

“How’d you know she was pregnant?” Lydia asked.

“She told me, said she went Dr. Wallach they did a test, baby.” He informed her. “So now they have to get married.”

“Derek is doing the right thing, he always does the right thing.” Stiles said sadly.

“Except for playing the game of happy-slappy with Kate.” Lydia corrected him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Promise me, you won’t break up this wedding, promise.”

Lydia sighed. “Fine.”

“Alright, we promise.” Scott agreed.

Stiles sighed and stood up, walking back.

Lydia growled. “You know that gold digger is pregnant and it’s a shot gun wedding.”

She sighed. “This wedding gets more traditional every day, what are we gonna do?”

“Nothing, we just buck up and be a sweet bridal party for that bitch and her hellish father.” Scott said in disgust.

Lydia groaned. “This is not fun anymore.”


	4. How Clique

“ Kate, if I’m going to stage this we are going to need the groom,” The wedding planner explained, “Most marriages don’t last that long but at least those brides got their grooms to show up,”

“Thank you for that Charlotte.” Gerald said with a soft glare.

All eyes turned to the entrance of the estate as a police cruiser approached with its siren blaring.

Isaac parked and got out.

“Got your groom ma’am.” He said with a smile as he opened the cruiser door and let Derek out.

“Sorry we’re late, when guys start talking about baseball, you just can’t pull them away.” Derek explained.

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled Derek into a deep kiss.

Stiles looks down in pain as the rest of the bridal party look on in adoration and disgust.

Isaac smiled at Scott, the latter giving a small smile back.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and rang a small bell. “Settle down, you two, first thing we need to make sure all our groomsmen and bridesmaid match.”

Isaac smiled and walked up to Scott. “Kind of surprised to see you two here instead of team Boyd.”

“Well they had a family emergency, so Kate asked up to fill in.” Scott explained.

Isaac gave him a questioning look. “You do know I’m a cop right, like for a living?”

Scott laughed softly. “Well in that case I am not answering any more questions without a lawyer.”

Isaac smiled. “Even if I asked you to dinner?”

Scott frowned. “I can’t, Kate keep up extremely locked up, the only reason I am here is because Boyd was with Erica before they left.”

“Too bad, I’m just trying to get some more information on the person I am going to be with a lot during this wedding.” Isaac explained.

Scott smiled. “New York veterinary assistant, gone next Monday.” His smile fell.

Charlotte rang her bell. “You two, come on, no flirting.”

Isaac flinched. “Thank you.” He moved to join the rest with Scott.

___________________________________________________________

“Why did you discard that shapely Erica?” Charlotte questioned Gerald. “This girl is two pounds two small and way too short.”

Gerald nodded in agreement. “Charlotte, she is best we can get.”

Charlotte sighed and addressed her assistant. “Pin my dear until your hands bleed.”

Scott sighed. “You say that like its bad thing.”

Gerald smirked, “My dear Scott, you must be glad you don’t have to wear a dress.”

Scott glared. “What do you mean?”                                             

“At least Lydia has looked the same since she was younger.” He explained. “You wouldn’t want to bring up memories of when you were younger, remember your nickname, what was it wheezy?”

Scott’s face fell.

“Young people can be so cruel.” Gerald said with a smirk.

Scott bit his lip and walked out of the room.

___________________________________________________________

Lydia rummaged through the cabinets in the kitchen.

“Find anything yet?” Scott questioned from the counter.

Lydia groaned and held up a can. “Soup?”

Scott groaned. “This family doesn’t even like soup!”

Lydia stood and grabbed a can opener. “At least it’s something.”

“Does he think no one eats sweets?” Scott questioned.

Lydia sighed and poured the soup into two containers. “I don’t know but I hate how much that bitch has changed this house.”

Scott nodded and sipped the cold soup. “Wheezy, he really put the knife in on that one.”

“Well pull it back out, Gerald is just a bastard.” Lydia responded. “And how am I too short!”

Scott laughed. “You aren’t too short, you are a successful powerhouse lawyer.”

Lydia smiled. “Thanks and you are not a wheezy.”

Scott smiled. “Hey, remember when we used to have movie night in this house back in high school.”

“Yeah I do, Derek’s parents went out and we ordered pizza and Pepsi.” Lydia nodded.

“Yeah until Kate arrived and then it was salad and crystal light.” Scott remembered.

Lydia sighed, “And we had to watch the same movie every time, An Officer and a Gentleman, I am female and I hate that movie.”

“Yeah me too.” Scott agreed.

Lydia thought for a bit. “Oh god that it.”

“Ok, Kate’s not pregnant.” Lydia accused. “Ready, an Officer and a Gentleman, Lisa Blount pretends to be pregnant to get David Keith to marry here, Kate is Lisa Blount.”

Scott looks at her skeptically. “But she went to Dr. Wallach, Lydia, she got a test.”

Lydia shook her head. “No I don’t think she did, I think Kate is lying.”

“Ok you might need some proof.” Scott reasoned.

“I’ll get you some proof, come on, we move at dawn.” Lydia commanded. “Let’s go, we need our sleep!”

_________________________________________________________

Lydia and Scott drove up to the medical record building.

“So how exactly do you expect us to get this information?” Scott asked as they parked.

Lydia smiled wickedly. “You are going to use your masculine charm.”

“Wait, what?” Scott asked as he followed Lydia inside.

“Just follow my lead.” Lydia said as the approached the receptionist. “Hi, we’re here for file-x cabinets, you certainly got the recall notice.”

“The what?” The receptionist asked.

“The recall notice, some of our cabinets have been collapsing, we’re these cabinets purchased after 1970?” Scott asked.

“Uh, I started in June.” The receptionist explained.

“Then we need to check that.” Lydia confirmed.

“Ok.” The receptionist said and buzzed them in.

Lydia got to the cabinet. “We need to pick a letter at random.”

“How about A?” Scott suggested.

“A! First letter, good idea.” Lydia said opening the cabinet.

“Oh!” The receptionist said as she moved to stop Lydia.

“Wow, you are so pretty.” Scott said, earning her attention. “Have you had work done?”

“Oh, no I don’t believe in that.” The receptionist told him.

Scott smiled. “Get out of here, you look like and angel,”

“Well I, thank you.” The receptionist said with a blush.

Lydia sound the file and groaned loudly. “Damn, she’s pregnant.”

The receptionist turned to face Lydia.

“That’s just an expression to say that this cabinet is crazy full and it’s going to blow.” Lydia said putting the file back. “So we need to get that report in right away.”

“Right.” Scott said, he leaned down and kissed the receptionist’s hand. “Stay clear of that cabinet until someone comes to replace it, we wouldn’t want someone of your beauty getting hurt.”

The receptionist blushed and nodded.

“Let’s go.” Scott said ushering Lydia out.

Once outside Lydia revealed her findings.

“Lab report with urine sample, Argent comma Kate, bun in oven.” Lydia said with disgust.

“What about officer and a gentleman?” Scott questioned.

“Just like every other romantic movie, let us down.” Lydia said, her voice cracking.

______________________________________________________

“This is the orange ginger, very daring for a wedding.” Charlotte explained” This next one is red velvet.”

Kate smiled and nudged Derek. “What do you think, honey?”

“It’s good, I like it.” Derek responded.

“You like it, that’s what you said about the last three.” Kate accused.

Derek sighed and produced a tight smile. “I like cake, all cake, cake and me we just get along.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Der-bear, participate, come one we need an input from the groom.”

Derek sighed and pulled Kate aside. “Look Kate, I am doing what everybody wants here, it’s just Kate.”

Kate smiled. “Yes you do like milk with your cake, why don’t you go get some milk?”

Derek glared. “Yeah I think I will.”

Kate slapped her hands together and smiled. “He’s just getting some milk.” She reassured the group.

Derek growled and walked to the door and opened it bumping into Stiles. “Oh, I’m sorry, I.”

Stiles smiled sadly and moved aside.

“Stiles, wait.” He called to him. “It’s ok, we can be in the same room together.”

Stiles sighed, holding back tears. “No, I don’t think we can.”

Derek flinched. “Do you hate me that much?”

Stiles glared. “Is that what you think?”

Derek sighed. “Trying not to think really, just trying to do what I have to.”

“One dumbass mistake and I am going to have to be paying for it for the rest of the night.” Derek frowned.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. “I miss you, so much.”

Derek nodded. “I missed you too, I know I messed this up and I wish I could go back and grovel and beg for you to forgive me but it’s too late.”

“Derek, I love you, I always will.” He paused before continuing. “I forgive you for what you have done but it doesn’t change anything.”

“I love you too.” Derek told him. “It is nice to know, even if there is not much we can do about it.”

Stiles stepped forward and Derek did to. They were only a few inches apart and leaning closer.

“Der-bear, this carrot cake is to die for.” Kate yelled interrupting the two.

Derek sighed and walked past Stiles to return to the main room, turning and giving Stiles’ one last look before entering.

_________________________________________________________

Stiles sat with Scott and Lydia, creating party favors.

“And then we said, we still love each other, I am awkwardly happy.” He told them. “Isn’t it great though, he still loves me?”

“No it’s not great.” Scott hissed. “He getting married to someone else and not just anyone someone else, he’s marrying Kate Argent the great biotch dela biotch!”

Stiles frowned and broke into tears.              

Lydia glared at Scott. “Hey, Scott I hear there are some kids playing outside why don’t you tell them they’re all going to die some day!”

Scott sighed. “What are we all doing here, we’re miserable, let’s just go.”

Stiles looked up in panic. “No you can’t go, if you left I’d be a mess.”

Lydia rose her brow. “We don’t want that to happen, now do we?”

She reached out and touched his arm. “Go wash your face.”

Stiles nodded and left.

“We cannot leave him.” Lydia hissed.

Scott sighed. “Well what are we going to do, we can’t break up the wedding if we can’t break up the couple.”

“Well don’t worry about it I will find a way.” Lydia reassured him. “I will figure this out.”

____________________________________________________

“Oh tonight we get a choice, we can do scrap-booking for Kate or karaoke in the lounge.” Lydia told Scott.

“Or I can jump out of the window of the stir-crazy room.” Scott said in defeat.

Lydia sighed. “Come on, Scott you can’t mope all night.”

Scott laughed. “Amazingly I can.”

Lydia sighed and pulled him up to stand up. “Come on we can’t leave Stiles out there to suffer alone.”

Scott glared and stood. “Fine, but I hate you.”

Scott’s attention turned to his ringing phone. “Oh, Isaac Lahey!”

Lydia smiled. “You look hot, answer it.”

Scott nodded and answered. “Yes?”          

Lydia rose a brow. “Very casual, nice.”

“Hi, it’s Isaac Lahey, small town cop.” Isaac said over the phone.

“Oh hi.” Scott answered.

“Look I know it’s a long shot but...” Isaac continued.

“Dinner, yes, absolutely!” Scott answered.

Isaac smiled into the phone. “Well, great.”

“How about Cravats in 10 minutes?” Scott offered. “It’s still there, isn’t it?”

“It was there this morning.” Isaac confirmed.

“Great, see ya there.” Scott said, hanging up. “I have a date.”

Lydia smiled. “Fine but I hate you back.” She frowned as she left the room.

__________________________________________________________

“If you hadn’t called me I would be forced to paste picture of Kate as a baby on a page called cute as a button.” Scott explained.

“Wow.” Isaac laughed.

“So I’m still a little curious why you stayed in town, quickly ruled out interest in me.” Isaac told him.

“Cause we’re worried about Stiles, it’s just awful for him.” Scott explained.

“Kind of a touché subject for cousin of the groom.” Isaac defended.

Scott smiled sympathetically. “Sorry, want to change the subject?”

“No, it’s fine we all know why they are really getting married.” He replied.

“Yeah, secret pregnant bride, how clique.” Scott scoffed.

Isaac mocked surprise. “She’s pregnant?”

Scott frowned. “Oh please don’t tell.”

Isaac laughed. “It’s ok, I was kidding, everyone knows.”

Scott raises his eyebrow.

“No I’m serious, the bus boy know, hey Javier who’s pregnant?” He questioned the bus boy.

“Miss Kate.” Javier said

Scott lets out a laugh. “So you know Stiles side, what’s Derek’s?”

“Derek is a stand-up guy, doing what he has to.” Isaac explained.

“Yeah but is he happy about it?” Scott asked.

“Let me think, no.” Isaac confirmed. “When he learnt she was pregnant he put his fist through a wall, but then he realized this is Beacon Hills, California and it’s 1870 so his options are get married or get married now so he’s biting his lip and taking his punishment.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “So it’s just one big misery fest.”

“Yeah, I’d say the only good thing to come out of this whole lousy wedding.” Isaac told him.

Scott smiled. “Listen, Isaac you are really sweet but I leave for New York the day after the wedding and I have this rule where I don’t do long distance relationships.”

“Scott it’s just dinner.” Isaac reasoned. “However if I happen to find myself in New York in about three weeks then.”

Scott smiled.

_________________________________________________________

Scott sat in the kitchen, quietly sipping coffee.

“Hey, how was the date with the cop?” Lydia asked him as she entered the kitchen. “Did he frisk you, did he find anything?”

Scott sighed. “It was awful.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart I thought that was solid.” Lydia said with a sympatric smile.

“No, he’s great possibly better than great and he likes me, oh god.” Scott said sadly.

Lydia sat next to him. “So why don’t you stay and see what happens?”

“Because I live in New York my career is there, which I don’t even have.” Scott explained. “I didn’t tell you but boss fired me yesterday in an email which he sighed love, so I am going home to nothing and leaving this adorable guy behind.”

“I am two comments away from killing Gerald and burning the body.” Lydia argued.

“Out of the two of who do you think is the most pathetic?” Scott questioned.

Stiles came up and sat next to the pair. “I need headache medicine, we did karaoke last night and someone belted out Bohemian Rhapsody out of key.”

“We have a winner.” Scott confirmed.

Allison smiled. “What a great morning, I saw a robin out my window today.”

Lydia smiled. “You know, Allison I hope we can all stay in touch after this?”

Allison smiled.

Gerald entered the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers. “Breakfast is on the patio not in the kitchen.”

“Is Kate out there?” Scott asked.

“No our bride is not feeling at all well this morning.” Gerald confirmed.

“I heard her throwing up, is she ok?” Stiles asked.

“Well these things happen.” Gerald explained as he left the kitchen.

Lydia looked over at Scott. "Morning sickness." Lydia whispered.   

Allison smiled. “Or she was up late last night, doing tequila shots.”

“Pregnant girls don’t do tequila shots.” Scott said.

The trio turned to stare at Allison.

“Unless they’re not pregnant.” Lydia said with a glare.

Allison frowned a hide behind one of the bouquets of flowers.


	5. I Just Got Chills.

Stiles and Scott surrounded Allison. 

“Allison you need to tell us the truth.” Scott said trying to convince her.

Allison glared and kept her mouth shut. 

Stiles sighed. “It’ll be much easier on you if you just talk.” 

Allison rose a brow. “Not gonna happen.” She shut her mouth again. 

Lydia walked in, carrying a large paper bag. “Anything yet?” She asked.

Scott sighed. “No.” 

Lydia smirked and handed Scott the bag. 

“Oh what is this?” He asked as he pulled out an assortment of bows.

“Are those handmade?” Lydia asked. 

Scott grinned. “I think so.” 

Stiles leaned in next to Allison’s ears. “Must be rare and expensive.” 

“Would be a shame if anything happen to them.” Lydia threatened. 

Allison gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

“What else you got, Lydia.” Scott questioned

Lydia smirked. “Just a few things to destroy a good weapon.”

Scott glanced over the tools. “A wire cutter, a saw, a hammer, and a torch?”

Stiles laughed, “Where the hell did you find a torch?” 

“I have my ways, I say we start with the torch.” Lydia said grabbing for it. 

Allison’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” Lydia glared and pulled down her goggles and moved to light the torch. 

“Wait! She’s not pregnant, she never was!” Allison confessed. “Please don’t hurt my bows, they are too much to replace.”

Lydia set down the torch and turned back to face Allison. “Well what about the pregnancy test, we saw the lab results.” 

“That was from my job, I work in a maternity ward.” Allison sighed and told. “Kate asked me to steal a cup of pee so I did, please don’t tell her I blab, she’s my aunt if she finds out she will make my life a living hell.” 

Stiles smiled and patted her head and handed her the bows. “It’s ok, Ally, its over.” 

“Can I go?” Allison asked exhausted. 

Lydia smiled. “Sure.”

Allison looked at the group once more before running from the room.

Stiles’ expression grew dark. “Kate lied about her pregnancy to get Derek to marry her, that b…” He clenched his fist and breathed deep. 

Lydia smiled. “Say it, it’ll make you feel better.”

Stiles growled and exploded. “That bitch!” 

“Careful sweetie don’t hurt yourself.” Lydia said with a laugh.

“Ok now this changes everything.” Scott confirmed. 

“Sure does.” Lydia agreed. “We gotta tell Derek.” 

“Yeah, when?” Stiles inquired, still shaking in rage. 

Scott turned to the window hearing Kate’s laugh and smiled. “How about now, he’s here.” 

Lydia smiled and moved towards the exit, pushing Stiles along. “You tell Derek and we’ll distract Kate.” 

“Alright, here goes, I am taking my life back.” Stiles said racing outside with Lydia and Scott hot on his heels. 

Kate smiled and waved. “Bye boys, have fun!” 

Derek smiled falsely from the car and waved.

“Don’t you do anything I wouldn’t do!” Kate said and turned to the approaching group.

“Oh isn’t that cute.” She asked. “His dad and uncle are taking him on a fishing trip; just a few days out in the woods, no cell phones, no laptop, and no strippers thank you very much.”

“So when are they going to be back?” Scott asked with a frown

“Oh, just right before the wedding. all he will have to do is shave and put on a tux.” Kate informed them. “Men are not very complicated are they?” She said nudging Lydia as she walked away. 

Lydia glared after her and pulled her friends away from the driveway.

Lydia, Scott and Stiles sat on a tree trunk in deep thought.

Scott sat up. “I got it, why don’t we just find out what river they are on, rent a canoe and some maps and stuff and hunt them down.” 

“Great a plan that utilizes our vast wilderness skill set.” Lydia commented sarcastically.

Scott shot her an annoyed look. “Well what do you got?” He inquired.

Lydia sighed and covered her eyes. “A headache and I’m hungry.”

The trio’s attention turned to mover moving in a tall package. 

“Is that Kate’s dress?” Scott asked. 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I was at the fitting and sadly it is a beautiful gown.”

“A gown as beautiful as the bride is ugly.” Scott commented.

Stiles nodded in agreement. “We have to figure out a way to bring this entire wedding to its knees.”

“Well we might need and actual plan.” Scott added. 

“No!!” A voice rang over the yard, causing Lydia to fall off the tree. 

Scott frowned and picked her up and the group raced to a window to see what was happening.

Kate clutched her dress. “No! No! Daddy! Nononono. No”

Gerald rushed to his daughter. 

“Oh it’s wrong it’s all wrong.” Kate said in dismay.

“Kate, what is it, what’s all wrong?” Gerald asked. “Calm down.”

Kate stood still clutching the dress. “Oh I will not calm down, those idiots they ruined it look, look.” 

Gerald searched the dress Kate had thrusted into his face looking for any sign of error. 

“What, what am I looking at?” He asked. 

“Oh god my father is blind.” Kate said rolling her eyes. “Look father it’s summer pearl when I ordered it what color did I specify?” 

Gerald shrugged. 

“Burnished eggshells!” Kate screamed and dropped the dress. “It’s ruined, the wedding is ruined.” 

Gerald reached for and picked up the dress. “Oh no, we’ve got time.” 

He folded the dress over his arm. “We can fix it, I’m going to get on the phone straight away to Jean Louise.”

“Oooo, you better.” Kate said shaking in rage. “You promised me, every detail of this wedding has to be exactly right.”

She turned on Gerald like a predator on prey. “I am only marrying this guy because of all the money you went through; I don’t mind a loveless marriage but I will not tolerate anything less than a perfect wedding.” 

She smiled dreamily before turning back to Gerald with a hard glare. “If it is not the wedding I want I am not walking down your aisle, period!” 

Kate gave one last glare and pushed pass Gerald. 

“It will be perfect, it’ll be perfectly perfect.” Gerald assured her and followed. 

Lydia smirked. “It would be a shame if anything happened to make this wedding less than perfect.”

Scott nodded. “Oooo I just got chills.”


	6. Caught

Lydia smiled and dialed the florist. “Hello is this the florist in charge of the Hale wedding?” She questioned. “Who am I?” 

“Kate, you can do Kate.” Scott whispered. 

“Why this is Miss Kate Argent, bride to be.” Lydia lied. “I would like to make changes to my floral arrangements. 

Kate hid behind Allison. “I would never order lilies, ever since I was six.” She flinched as a flowered brushed her arm.

“Do you know what they do to her?” Allison asked “Her eyes water and she gets these awful hives.”

“Daddy! I need my ointment!” Kate said, rushing away. 

Lydia smiled from a hiding place and pulled out her phone again and dialed. “Let’s see if we can get something more playful.” 

Scott smirked and nodded.

Kate dragged Gerald to the backyard where a bouncy castle was being blown up.

“A dream bouncy castle is not what I dreamed about daddy, where is my white tent?” Kate demanded

Gerald sighed. “We will find it baby, pop it!”

Lydia smiled and high fived Scott softly as she pulled out her phone. “Now for the ice sculptures.” 

Kate walked off to the kitchen and paused in horror. “Daddy!” 

Gerald sighed entering the kitchen. “What is it now, is there something little they got wrong?” 

Gerald got beside Kate and his eyes widened.

“That’s not so little.” Stiles said suppressing a laugh. 

Gerald glared at the appendage. “This is supposed to be a baby cupid, not some aroused satyr.”

Kate tried to breathe in. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Baby girl, breathe,, daddy is gonna take care of it, breathe.” Gerald nudged Kate to the door. 

Once Kate was out, he turned back and broke the ice sculpture.

Lydia frowned and straighten out her dress. 

Gerald smiled smugly as he entered the room. “Oh my don’t you all look lovely, even you Lydia.”

Lydia smiled tightly. “Oh Mr. Gerald if you had wings you would be an angel.” 

Gerald’s smile grew smugger. “Mmhmm.” He turned to the other room.

Lydia frowned. “Or a nasty ass dragon.” 

“I heard that.” Gerald commented without turning. 

“Mmm.” Lydia nodded.

Gerald entered the room and slide the door close behind him. 

“Everything is coming along nicely dear.” Gerald told Kate, who was face down getting a massage. 

He continued. “I’ve seen the new cherubs and they are sweet as pie and the   
flowers, roses and roses as far as the eyes can see.”

“What about the cake, you know the one that said mazel tov, Bernie and Agnus on 50 fabulous years?” Kate asked tightly. 

“Just a bad memory.” Gerald assured her.

Kate breathed in a tight breath. “I’m not happy, daddy and a bride should be happy the day before her wedding.”

“More shoulders.” Gerald commanded the masseuse. “Relax, daddy has everything under control, everything.”

Gerald smiled smugly again oblivious to the wedding dress being pulled off its hook.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles, Scott and Lydia smiled and ran through the yard with Kate’s wedding dress trailing behind them like a cape.

“I just overheard them talking, Kate is so totally frazzled.” Stiles said with a laugh. 

The trio stopped as they reached their destination, the wood chipper.

“Oh then she’s gonna go over the edge when this happens.” Lydia said turning on the wood chipper. 

“Who would like to do the honor?” Scott asked presenting the dress.

“Oh, me!” Stiles said, grabbing the dress and stuffing it into the chipper. “Take that you man-stealing whore!”

The dress went through the chipper and up into a confetti of fabric pieces.

Lydia smiled and pulled her friends towards the cascading fabric. 

Laughing the group played in the shredding like it was freshly fallen snow. 

Their laughter was short-lived though as the machine was shut off and in front of them stood Kate, Gerald and Detective Isaac.

Gerald stared coldly at the group. “You see Kate as I expected your dear old friends were behind all this.” 

Gerald turned to address Isaac. “Detective I believe we can hand this over to you now; theft, destruction of property, harassment, malicious mischief, do you need more. 

Isaac shook his head. “No that’s plenty.” 

“Oh and by the way that dress was merely a decoy; the real one is safely locked away.” Gerald said with a smug smile. 

Isaac sighed and approached the group. “Ok I gotta read you all your rights now.” 

“Wait, wait” Kate said stopping him. 

She walked up and looked at the group in disgust. “And you call yourself a bridal party, you’re a disgrace to the name and not fit to wear the clothes you do.” 

She glanced down at the flower sew on to Lydia’s dress and ripped it off.

She moved to Scott and ripped out his pocket square and finally moved to Stiles, pausing.

“And after everything I did for you.” Kate pursed her lips and ripped off Stiles pocket square.

Kate spun on her heels and stomped back to the house.


	7. Going Down

The camera flashed taking Scott’s mug shot. 

“So still working on the day before the big day, we figured you would be at the lake with Derek.” Lydia commented to Isaac.

“I couldn’t get off work.” He confirmed. “Wish I was there though.”

“Next.” Called the photographer. 

Lydia stepped up and Scott took his place next to Isaac, his eyes avoiding the hard looks. 

“Don’t judge us, you don’t know the whole story.” Scott reasoned. 

“Stop talking till you get a lawyer.” Isaac said in a monotone voice.

“We had to do something.” Scott reasoned. 

“Stop.” Isaac said sternly. “Please.”

He turned and walked to the front of the station. 

Scott bit his lip and stared after him. 

“Come on, Scott, let’s all get a picture together.” Lydia said trying to lighten the mood.

Scott turned to look at her before signing and staring at the place Isaac was. 

Scott paced the interrogation room. 

The deputy questioning him rubbed his eyes in irritation. 

“You know, Mr. McCall you are fully entitled to an attorney.” He reminded.

“I know but I’m not arguing with you, we did all the things they told you we did plus a few more.” Scott confessed.

“You really want to wait for an attorney.” The deputy reasoned. 

“It was the right thing to do!” Scott reasoned.

He turned to the window. “Isaac! You’re listening right?” 

Isaac stood on the other side of the window, silently.

“I know you’re there.” Scott shouted at the glass.

“Close.” Isaac certified.

“What choice did we have?” Scott questioned. “We found out Kate’s not pregnant, she lied to Derek, trick him.” 

Isaac listened closely.

“And why, because Gerald ran out of money and he doesn’t want to lose his property, his ten cars and his assortment of weapons.” Scott explained. “Kate doesn’t even love Derek, we heard her say it.” 

“But Stiles...” Scott continued, “Stiles does love Derek and he loves him and you know that.” 

“And this sham of a wedding is gonna happen tomorrow if someone doesn’t stop it.” Scott pressed his hands to the window. “Come on Isaac, this is about love, don’t you care about love?” 

Scott took in a shaky breath. “I thought you did, I thought that was the kind of guy you were.” 

Isaac smiled and moved away from the glass.

Scott stared into the window and continues. “Oh if only you knew how much I have been thinking about you these past few days; I keep thinking about what would happen if I didn’t go back to New York.” 

Scott took in a deep breath. “What would life be like with Isaac?” 

Scott sighed and turned away from the glass and to the door were Isaac was. 

The deputy stood and walked to Isaac, patting him on the shoulder. “Detective this is all yours.” 

Isaac smiled. “I have been listening in, you are very persuasive. “

“And we can prove everything Isaac.” Scott started. 

“No not about that; what you said about me and you.” Isaac sighed and stretched, “I am going to get myself fired for all the lines I am crossing. 

Scott smiled and pulls him to sit down. “You believe what I said right?” 

“You mean about me and you or the other one?” Isaac questioned.

“I was hoping both.” Scott confessed. 

Isaac smiled and took his hand.

A siren rang as the three stepped out of the police station.

“So how’d you do it?” Lydia interrogated “How’d you get Isaac to bail us, oh I know.” 

“No I didn’t.” Scott informed her.

“Oh but you would’ve.” Lydia teased.

“It didn’t come to that.” Scott countered. 

“You so would’ve.” Lydia said nudging him.

“When did you and Isaac hook up?” Stiles asked with a smile

“We didn’t, well not yet.” Scott explained. “It’s complicated.”

Stiles scoffed. “Complicated, your man’s not marrying someone else in 24 hours.”

Stiles lead the group back to the Stilinski house and after a clean-up they met in the kitchen.

“OK bridal party we’ve been thinking small, this is war.” Lydia said heatedly. “Tomorrow we go in for the kill, we eliminate the most crucial part of the wedding, the bride.” 

“Oh good, I know the estate pretty well, there are many places to hide the body where they will never find it.” Stiles said with twisted glee. 

“Stiles, kill is an expression.” Scott told him. 

“But if we don’t kill her, she’ll just come back.” Stiles whined.

Lydia laughed. “Not if we do this right.” 

“Don’t worry Kate is going down.” Scott assured him.


	8. The End and Epilogue

Gerald walked through the wedding area with two cops at his side. “These are the three that I told you about, they may try something else.”

The head cop nodded in understanding.

“We cannot be too cautious; are your men armed?” Gerald questioned.

“This is Beacon Hills California, of course we are sir.” They lead cop said as they showed their weapons.

Gerald smiled. “Good, don’t be afraid to use them, ah reverend!” 

Gerald smiled and walked off just as a moving truck drove up. 

Stiles and Lydia stepped out. 

“You ready Mr. Gerald?” Lydia asked with a smirk as she pulled open the back.

Scott smiled, he was dressed to look as an exact replica of Gerald. “Out of my way.”

Kate walked to the mirror to admire herself once more. 

“Kate you look so beautiful in this dress.” Allison said smiling. 

“Oh I know.” Kate said cockily. “Where’s the veil?” 

Allison froze and stuttered. “It’s around, somewhere.” 

“It’s around, somewhere?” Kate turned and smiled coldly. “Allison do you know why I asked you to be my maid of honor, I have no idea.”

Allison frowned. 

“Find it. Find it!” Kate commanded.

Allison nodded and rushed off. 

Kate smiled and turned back to the mirror. “I look good.” 

Scott, Isaac and Stiles stood outside Kate’s room. 

“It’s now or never.” Lydia said. 

Stiles smiled big and pulled open the door. “Now!” 

The trio surrounded Kate who was still lost in her reflection.

“Hey baby girl, ready for your big day?” Scott said breaking her concentration. 

Kate frowned but before she could scream out Lydia and Stiles had grabbed her arms and tied her up in her own veil and ribbons.

Stiles smiled and pushed her over on to the rug.

The trio began to roll up the rug when the door opened.

Allison was frozen. 

“Ally help me!” Kate muffled out. 

Allison glanced at Lydia before running and joining them.

“We better hurry, Gerald is on his way up.” She warned as she rolled the rug. “She may be my aunt but I hate her guts!” 

Lydia checked the door and motioned for them to hurry.

“Are you going to kill her?” Allison asked. 

“No.” Stiles confirmed. “They said no.” 

“Oh.” Allison signed and helped pick up the rug.

Allison, Stiles and Lydia threw the rug in the back of the truck.

Allison clapped her hands. “Well good luck, anything else you need?” She asked.

“Can you drive stick?” Stiles asked.

Allison smiled and got into the front of the truck. 

Stiles pushed Kate into the corner of the back truck and untied her from her veil and the carpet. 

“You all are so not my friends anymore.” Kate said coldly.

“Well that’s sad because we still like you, we even brought you some tea.” Scott said offering her the tea. “Drink some.”

“Why?” Kate asked suspiciously.

“Because it’s really good, see.” Scott said taking a sip.

“No.” Kate said leaning away from them.

“Drink the tea, Kate!” Scott shouted. 

Kate leaned back more. “No thank you Scott.” 

Stiles shut the tea container. “God Kate, they did a great job with your hair.” 

“Duh” Said Kate snobbishly.

Lydia smiled. “Yeah I really wish I could have hair like yours.”

“You want some?” Scott asked, pulling out a scissors and grabbed Kate’s ponytail. 

Kate glared. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Scott glared back. “How much do you want?”

“Just a little bit more than that.” Lydia moved her hand up. “A little more.” Lydia moved her hand again. “A little more.”

“Ok, I’ll drink the damn tea!” Kate screamed.

“Bottoms up.” Lydia said with a smile. 

Lydia and Allison held Kate by the arms as Stiles grabbed a wheelchair. 

“Hi, we’re here for a pregnancy test.” Scott said to a near nurse.

“What!” Kate screamed before her mouth was covered again

“Yep that’s right, Argent, Kate 4 o’clock, we’re a little early, don’t mind her she’s a little nervous, it’s her big day.” Scott explained, handing a stack of bills to the nurse. 

“Oh, yeah room 7, that way.” The nurse said pointing. “The doctor will be with you shortly. 

Lydia and Allison propped Kate against the table. 

“Pee in the cup.” Scott ordered, holding up the cup in front of her eyes.

“Never.” Kate said coolly.

“Pee in the cup.” Stiles demanded. 

“Nunca, that’s Spanish.” Kate responded.

Lydia sighed. “Kate you are full of tea up to your eyeballs, you have to go sooner or later.”

“I can go on for days, I have the Argent bladder.” Kate explained   
smugly. “Besides I know what you are trying to do.”

“What are we trying to do?” Stiles asked sweetly.

“You think, you know what I’m not even gonna say what you think.” Kate said turning away from them. 

Scott rose a brow. “We have all day.” 

Lydia smiled and turned on the faucet. 

“Niagara falls, the great flowing waterfall. “Lydia narrated, “Listen to that sound, Kate, like a gurgling stream, flowing into a large stream.”

Kate whimpered. “Not gonna work.” 

Sirens rang and the group froze. 

“Oh looks like the Calvary has arrived.” Kate bragged. 

The doctor entered the room. 

“What is going on, there are police cars all over the parking lot, does this have something to do with you?” He asked Kate.

“Yes it does.” Kate told him. “I am being held captive against my will.” 

“No she’s not.” Lydia said nervously.

Scott slammed the door. “Listen here, you’re gonna pee and you’re gonna test it.” 

Kate laughed.

“Kate, I will call that reporter from Wedding Bells and tell them exactly how you got the A+ in Biology” Lydia threatened

“Oh honey, 5 minutes well spent.” Kate retorted. 

From outside the door a voice rang. “This is the Beacon Hills police department release the bride and come out.”

Stiles frowned. “This isn’t going to work.”

“Well we did everything right it should have worked.” Lydia reasoned. “Oh Stiles, I am so sorry.” 

Lydia and Scott hugged Stiles.

“You are all pathetic.” Kate said with a cruel laugh. “You think you could trick me, make me pee in your little cup.”

 

Kate laughed again. “The police are going to lock you up forever, while Derek and I take a nice long walk down the aisle, me and him and all his family’s money.” 

Stiles scowled. “You don’t love him.” 

Kate scoffed. “Oh what does love have to do with marriage, marriage is an arrangement and I arranged for Derek to think I was pregnant.”

“Oh my god how can you live with yourself.” Lydia asked

“Well in a big house, with Derek and servants and no little diapers to change.” Kate informed her. “So you see Kate wins, you all lose like it’s always been, like it always will be.”

Lydia broke into a smile. “Wow that was great.” 

Kate’s face fell

“Better than I expected.” Scott said laughing and clapping.

The nurse opened the door, holding a video camera. “Can we cut?” 

Lydia nodded and took the camera. “Sure.” 

From outside the voice sounded again. “That’s it, we’re coming in, and there is a lot of us.” 

“Relax Isaac, we cut.” Lydia called out. 

Stiles opened the door revealing Isaac with a speakerphone and red strobe light. 

“How’d we do?” He asked.

Scott smiled at him. “We did great.” 

The wedding march played and the attendance of the wedding checked their watches. 

“Isn’t this great, keep playing boys.” Gerald encouraged. 

The band played again but was cut off by police sirens. 

Two police cars pulled up and Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Kate got out. 

Lydia and Stiles manhandled Kate to Derek. 

“You want to show him the tape or should we?” Asked Lydia as she pushed Kate so she was next to Derek. 

Kate took Derek’s hand. “Um Derek, I have something to tell you and it’s horrible to say.”

Kate met Gerald’s eyes. “These wicked, wicked people are about to show you a tape filled with lies.”

Derek looks at the group.

“They made me drink something, god know what and I started saying such outrageous thing.” She told him. “But you mustn’t believe them, let’s just get married and run off to one of your many, many homes right now.”

Derek met Stiles’ eyes and looked at them for any sign of a lie.

“Der-bear?” Kate called him.

“Funny thing is about those many homes, as of yesterday we don’t have them.” Derek announced.

“What are you talking about, of course you do.” Kate responded. 

“As it turns out, dad’s company was holding some phony stock certificates, FCC just shut them down.” Derek explained. “Family fortune is gone, so I guess we’ll just have to raise this baby on a budget and I can do what I always wanted, become a mechanic.” 

“Oh god.” Kate said in horror.

“Now there might be some lean years.” Derek lied. 

“I’m sorry, lean years?” Kate questioned. “I can’t marry lean years.” 

“What about the baby?” Derek inquired.

“Oh there is no baby, grow up!” Kate rolled her eyes. “I need a drink.”

Kate grabbed the champagne out of the holder and chugged it. 

“So we’re not getting married?” Derek asked

Kate laughed, “Oh honey, does this look like a body of a mechanic’s wife to you?”

Kate took another swig of champagne and walked away. 

Lydia grinned. “I guess we won’t be needing the tape.” 

Stiles rushed past them. “Derek, I’m sorry about what happened to your family.”

“What about you, could you spend your life with a mechanic, no big wedding nothing very glamourous, just you and me?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “I couldn’t imagine anything better.”

Derek smiled and got down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Stiles inquired.

Derek smiled up at Stiles. “Will you marry me, Stiles?”

Stiles broke into a big smile. “Of course!” 

Derek grinned and stood, pulling Stiles into his arms and into a kiss. 

The crowd clapped loudly.

“Oh Stiles, I must confess I kind of lied, no one lost any money, I just said that to Kate to see what she would do.” Derek confessed.

“You mean you’re still rich?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. “You still interested?” 

“Well nobody is perfect.” Stiles joked and pulled Derek into another kiss.

“Ok, ok!” Lydia said forcing them apart. “We can be your bridal party, we have a lot of experience.” 

Derek laughed. “Alright.”

“So looks like I might have to stick around some more, would you like that?” Scott asked cheekily.

“Yeah.” Isaac confirmed and pulled Scott into a kiss.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“So three months later we had our second outing as a bridal party and this time it was much more fun because we were actually rooting for the couple.” Lydia wrote her mom. “You never saw anyone happier than Stiles.” 

Lydia smiled at the paper. “We’re all a lot happier now a days” Lydia explained. “Scott moved back to Beacon Hills and opened a little practice with Isaac, he kind of has a Dr. Doolittle thing going on, who knew.” 

“Everyone has heard of my news, I moved to Los Angeles to be closer to my friends and nail a partnership right away.” Lydia wrote.” I have already won 5 cases. I am also writing a book, of course.” 

“That’s all for now mom, I promise next letter will be a lot more boring, love Lydia.” Lydia signed and threw the postcard in the mailbox.


End file.
